Talk Talk Talk
by BrOkEnToYbOx
Summary: Why wouldn't the boy just talk? Denmark knew that he liked to keep to himself, that he thinks he's better alone, but can't he see that he's not alone anymore? That he never will be? But no, he still burns down every bridge that has been made by the people who care about him. The only one left is Denmark's now, and even that's falling, crumbling, tumbling...


Denmark sat with his head rested in his palm and his eyebrows furrowed. His eyes were trained on the small figure on the other side of the room, the one who was staring through bored blue orbs as the latest speaker rambled on about some sort of global problem or something. And by the angry snapping from a certain Brit, and the often interruptions of the word 'hero', that speaker was most likely America.

The Dane felt his eyes narrow at his friend unconsciously, seeing the faint bags underneath the nation's eyes. Bags most likely caused by exhaustion. But he couldn't be sure – after all, Norway never told him anything. Sure, they talked; they were best friends, after all. But it was never meaningful. It was as if even after all these years, centuries, together, Norway still didn't trust him – still didn't want to let him in.

And it hurt, not that the Dane would ever admit it. No, whenever the platinum blonde refused to talk, the taller male would just push the dull throbbing in his heart away and force a smile, giving the faux cheery reply of "Ok, but just know I'm here, right?", to which Norway would just mutter something incoherent and go back to what he was doing previously.

Suddenly there was a loud slam caused by large hands crashing down onto a table and everyone flicked their gazes to Germany, noticing the small tick above his eyebrow and the angry haze in his pale blue eyes. Same old, same old. These meetings never changed. Nothing was ever accomplished. Denmark didn't either bother snapping his gaze to the irate German like all the others did – really, they acted so surprised every single time, by now it should be predictable – no, instead the blonde just kept his blue gaze trained on the obviously worn out form of his friend.

_Just breathe in and out.  
Because all I want to do is just talk talk talk to you._

Why wouldn't the boy just talk? Denmark knew that he liked to keep to himself, that he thinks he's better alone, but can't he see that he's _not _alone anymore? That he never will be? But no, he still hides his feeling deep inside, still pushes everyone away – burns down every bridge that has been made by the people who care about him. The only one left is Denmark's now, and even that's falling, crumbling, tumbling.

"Denmark?" A hand presses down lightly on his shoulder and the blonde jolts out of his thoughts, whipping his head up to lock eyes with the deep violet ones of Finland, who's looking down at him almost concerned. "Are you ok?"

Denmark blinks before breaking out into a lopsided, although not completely genuine, grin.

"Yeah, why'd you ask Fin?" He says, causing the other nation to frown slightly, eyebrows gently knitting together.

"Well... Because the meetings over and you're still just sat here..."

Denmark cocked his head to the side dumbly before turning his head and scanning the room. Sure enough, the other nations were packing their things and filing out of the conference hall, Germany seeming to still be grumpy with a small Italian following after his strong form, trying to cheer the man up. So yet again nothing had been solved, it seemed...

Suddenly, the Dane snapped his head back to where Norway had been sitting, only to see the seat vacant. Well shit...

"Oh... sorry... must have spaced out a minute..." Denmark muttered to Finland, no longer really paying attention. His eyes were instead desperately searching the mass of nations clad around the double doors, trying to catch a glimpse of platinum blonde hair or little cross clip. There! Just squeezing through the thicket of bodies! "Um... I've got to go Finland... See you around!"

And just like that he was gone, leaving Finland in a state of confusion, head tilted to the side.

* * *

"Norway!" Denmark's voice echoed down the hallway as he hurried after his friend. There was no way that he was just letting him get away this time – he was going to get Norway to tell him what's wrong no matter what. And then get him to sleep, if those smudges of black under the smaller nation's eyes gave any hints away to his current condition. "Norway!"

Denmark wasn't stupid. He knew that Norway was avoiding him – had been avoiding him for weeks. It was as clear as day. But Denmark was determined to get back to the way they were before – no, more than they were before. He wanted to break down all of Norway's walls – he wanted to be let in.

_Please hear me out.  
Because all I want to do is just talk talk talk to you._

He whizzed round the corner at insane speed, eyes widening when he caught sight of his little friends lithe form about to slip into one of the hotel rooms. Yes, the little brat had managed to sneak out of the conference hall and lead Denmark all over the flipping city – which this time happened to be London – before finally leading him into the hotel, up a billion flights of stairs because the elevators weren't working, and down this seemingly endless corridor. To say Denmark was out of breath would be the understatement of the century.

"Oh no you don't!" A foot rammed into the small gap left, effectively stopping the door from slamming shut and locking the Dane out forever. A small 'eep' escaped the nation on the other side, a sound which made Denmark's heart flutter. A sound which was definitely something Norway would deny if it was ever brought up again.

"Norway, what the hell?" Denmark huffed. "Why are you avoiding me?"

There was a moment of silence before–

"Go away."

Denmark frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

"Why? What's wrong? Have I done something to upset you?"

"No."

"So then why are you ignoring me?"

Another bout of silence.

"Go away."

Denmark's eyebrow twitched. Honestly... This guy...

Why couldn't he see all Denmark wanted to do was help? With a sudden force, tired of all the emotionless masks the smaller nation displayed, Denmark rammed into the already ajar door with the side of his body, shoulder slamming into the hard wood and sending the figure on the other side tumbling to the floor. The door swung open, swinging completely round on its hinges and crashing into the wall. Norway glared up from the floor, where he was now lay sprawled, arms supporting his weight, black bags more prominent now that the Dane was up close.

"Lukas." The use of the Norwegians real name showed how serious he was. No 'Norge' or country name, just Lukas.

"What?" The words were cold and hard, and Denmark sighed, grabbing the doorknob of the door and shutting in behind him before kneeling down in front of his friend. The very same friend that made his heart do flips in his chest, the same friend that made every expression – even angry ones – look absolutely adorable, the same friend that turned the Dane into a green eyed monster when someone got too close. Not that that lasted for long, considering Norway's personal space issues and that fist that seemed to act on its own.

Suddenly, Denmark's angry expression softened and a sad smile tugged at his lips.

"Lukas... why are you avoiding me? Please tell me..." He whispered. "It hurts to see you acting like this... to see you suffering with whatever's bothering you all on your own... I just want to help..."

_Just breathe in and out.  
Because all I want to do is just talk talk talk to you._

Norway's eyes were wide for a moment, his usually stoic face taking on a look of surprise. But it was quickly extinguished when he turned his head away, hands furling into fists and the bangs that lay loose obscuring his expression.

"... It's nothing." His voice was flat, but a brief scratchy break made Denmark's heart lurch and his stomach twist and turn. Ever so slowly, he reached out his hand and gently took hold of the Norwegian's chin, tilting his face so that their eyes locked. Blue on blue. The gesture was so soft, so uncharacteristic – it just wasn't Denmark. But somehow, Norway made him act like this. Made him melt and turn into someone else entirely.

"It's obviously not nothing," The blonde said, noticing the way Norway's body tensed at his touch. "So please tell me..."

_Please hear me out.  
Because all I want to do is just talk talk talk._

Denmark froze, seeing crystalline tears begin to prick the corners of Norway's eyes. The blonde then pulled free of Denmark's grasp and raised one arm to his face, covering his eyes. A small sniffle came from the boy as the tears broke free and rolled down his cheeks, despite the clothed limb that tried to block their path.

"It's your fault... you damn Dansk..." He mumbled, voice somewhat uneven.

"Lukas..." Denmark reached forwards again, a foreign weight settling on his chest.

"You had to break them down..." Norway continued. "You had to get where no-one else has ever gotten... How? How did you manage to get so far? How did you manage to worm your way in to my heart?"

Denmark didn't know what to say. His heart thudded in his chest, pushing against the bony restraints of his chest. His blood pounded in his ears, yet Norway's soft spoken words still managed to ring loud and clear in his head.

"Lukas, what are you–?"

"How did you make me fall in love with you, when I knew from the beginning that I would only get hurt?"

And with those words Denmark's whole world spun out of control. The pieces of his life began to shatter. Norway... loved him? All the Dane could do was stare, cerulean eyes wide and hand suspended in mid air.

Norway...

Loved him...

_Thud._

The world seemed to pulse, realisation dawning on him. The way his heart felt so light whenever the platinum blonde was near... the way he got so jealous... the way he saw his life as useless compared to Norway's safety...

_He..._

"I'm stupid right? I didn't want you to see me like this... I never wanted you to know... But then I started having these dreams... you would laugh at me... hate me... So I tried so hard to avoid you... Scared that they were true... I'm pitiful..." Norway kept rambling on, his voice a quivering mess by now and the arms that obscured his face fervently rubbing at his eyes, more tears leaking from the azure orbs.

_Loved..._

The top half of Denmark's face was shadowed, mouth open slightly.

_Norway..._

His hand had begun to move again, the limb shaking as he took a gentle hold of Norway's arm, softly prying it away from the smaller nations face.

_He loved Norway..._

Said nation's eyes widened and he looked up through glistening orbs, the area around them a pale red, the skin slightly puffy.

_He loved Norway._

Denmark dropped Norway's hand softly to the floor before reaching back up again, stroking his fingers across the pale boys cheeks, feeling the dampness of tears on his skin.

_He loved him._

And then, in one swift movement, as if the world suddenly made sense again, the Dane had cupped Norway's cheek and leant in, capturing the other boy's lips with his. Norway tensed, hand reaching up to fist themselves in the taller nations shirt, before he responded, pressing back against Denmark with a needy force.

Denmark slid his other arm, the one not cupping Norway's cheek, around the thin boy's waist, pulling him flush against his body as their lips melded together, seeming to fit perfectly against the others. Norway's lips were soft as they rubbed against his and Denmark found himself putting more passion into his own movements, all his hidden feelings – feelings that he had denied even existed – being pushed into this one action.

Slowly they pulled away from each other, breath coming in fast bursts and mingling with the others. They didn't separate though – their foreheads butted, noses mere centimetres apart. A cute blush was staining Norway's cheeks, and Denmark smiled, rubbing his thumb over the flushed flesh.

"You're not pitiful... you're beautiful..." The words were strange coming from the usually boisterous Dane's lips, but they seemed so perfect. "I love you, Lukas..."

Norway felt a new wave of tears sting the corners of his eyes. Damn it, why was he being so emotional..? Was it because he of the restless nights he had had, dreaming about Denmark pushing him down? Turning him away? Calling him disgusting?

"You know..." Denmark continued, smiling that bright, bright smile of his – this time genuine. "I'm so happy; I finally got you to talk to me!"

Norway stared for a moment before a soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he leant in again to press his lips against Denmark's before pulling away quickly, an embarrassed red rising on his cheeks.

Denmark just grinned and kissed him again. And again. And again. He poured more love into each kiss, and Norway replied just as eagerly, moving his hands from Denmark's chest up to his hair, tangling his fingers in the spiked golden locks.

"Say you love me again..." The nation whispered again his new lover's lips. Norway just chastely kissed the man once more before pulling away and burying his head in the crook of the Dane's neck, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I love you..." He murmured against the soft skin. "Mathias..."

_Just breathe in and out.  
Because all I want to do is just talk talk talk to you.  
Please hear me out.  
Because all I want to do is just talk talk talk._

* * *

**I'm sorry but this pairing is cute and I saw this thing on Tumblr where the person wanted to see a DenNor fanfic based on this song, and I got inspiration after listening to it! So here, I hope you found this cute, and I'm sorry if anyone's out of character - this is my first time writing Denmark and Norway, so I hope they're ok! (Also my first time writing Yaoi, but that's not such a big deal because it's just romance between two boys, no different than writing romance between a girl and a boy :P)  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! (But you don't have to if you don't want to)  
**

**- BTB  
**

**Song: Talk Talk Talk by Darren Hayes~  
**


End file.
